kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Spade (Character)
Spade (birth name: King, pen name: Spadon King, voice actor: Edaps Lee) is Joker's main rival and also childhood friend. He is part of Silver Heart's trio. His assistant is Dark Eye. Appearance Spade's design was subject to various changes throughout the series. In the manga, he is first shown having very long dark blue, sometimes purple (on certain covers) hair with a yellow mohawk on the top of his head. He wears a long white coat with purple lapels and yellow long, pointy shoulderpads, a white shirt with a light blue (sometimes violet) scarf and plaid dark blue & pink pants. He wears make-up that tends to change from one cover to another (so does his scarf) and his eyes are blue. He also wears spade-shaped earrings (which are white at first and become dark blue later in the series) and white gloves. He also used to look taller than he does now. In the anime, his pants are dark blue with black spades sewn on his knees, his hair is blue and his eyes pink-ish. The shoulderpads are more round-shaped and his scarf is pink-coloured. The colour changes were probably due to trying to keep a colour coherence with the anime's general visual style. It is interesting to note that, while Spade's long eyelashes are due to makeup in the manga, they're actually natural in the anime (it is noticeable mostly when shown as a kid ; his childhood self is never drawn with eyelashes in the manga, and he is also shown (under his current appearance) without wearing makeup in volume 14). Hideyasu Takahashi modified his design a bit in the latest chapters to match with his anime counterpart. The latest change he's made was his pants, that are now those from the anime. Personality Spade is the confident, proud type. His main difference with Joker (and the reason they can't get along) is that he keeps his calm no matter the situation, although that feature was kind of altered in the anime. He is kind of distant (although it gets less obvious in the latest stories he's appeared in) but likes to tickle Joker off. Although he is shown quarelling with Joker once in the manga, you almost never see him raise his voice or actually get mad, unlike his anime counterpart, whose personality is a tad stronger. Although that trait kind of vanished by now, he used to often have an unimpressed/bored look on his face. But despite of his scornful looks, he worries about his friends and always come to help when in trouble. It should also be mentioned that besides of the servant/master relationship, his ties with Dark Eye remain unknown. In the anime, he gets a strong fever when getting too excited. That trait was only used by the mangaka in the Corocoro manga/anime special book that came out in January 2015, but will maybe be used in the manga later as well. Weapons '''Gun: '''Spade used to have a fake real-looking gun that shot flowers and paints that was replaced by a freezing gun in Volume 18. '''Cards: '''He use burning trump cards from time to time. History Before series : Spade, or King, was found on a snowy road and adopted by a rich family when he was small. Abused by his adoptive brother, he ran away with Jack and Queen who originally came to steal a treasure on the boat they were on. He never got along so well with Jack and they both used to play pranks on each other. He entered the Phantom Thief Academy along with Jack and Queen, from which he graduated. Trivia * He does fall ill once in the manga (vol. 13), but that's because of a flu and not out of excitation. * His family name remains unknown * His catchphrase is "Adios!" . Unlike Joker's catchphrase, they were able to keep it in the anime series. * His line "I didn't lie, it's just that I haven't told you" was made especially for the anime. * From what Dark Eye says in episode 4, he makes a lot of teru-teru bôzus. * His appearances are more split apart in the manga than in the anime. He makes his first appearance in vol.4. * As a kid, he is often shown reading books. Gallery Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Spade.jpg|Spade Anime Design|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Spade.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 11.13.47.png|Episode 04 Spade Design Close up|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-03-26_at_11.13.47.png Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 11.15.47.png|Spade's Disguise Full|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-03-26_at_11.15.47.png Category:Character Category:Male